User talk:OHeL
User Talk:OHeL/ArchiveFeb07 ---- ---- Talk to Me! Excuse Me Didn't "Shooter" get released just this week? You should get it on Wikiality:Sound Advice ASAP, so you can get it featured by next week!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:28, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :Excellent advice! I took the liberty of just posting it to Sound Advice, per your recommendation. I can work on some more images for it, but I suspect others can come up with wittier copy. --Careax 03:33, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well, between you creators, make sure you get it on as soon as you can!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:40, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Beaver Don't apologize, I know that quote is so obscure I might be the only person who knows what i meant. --El Payo 13:18, 22 March 2007 (UTC) I forgot about Chiiquitita Whichever you feel is better; I forgot about that song!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:04, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :You are amazing! They both are good...the only problem I have with #2 is that it is kinda an inside joke...not too many people know about Wikiality.com's Malcolm joke, otherwise...version #1 does sound like the myth of how black men cannot resist beating "their women" making it traipse the borderline between satire and stereotype.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:11, 23 March 2007 (UTC) ::Like I said, both are good and will support whichever decision you make.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:55, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Revert Song Lyrics I reverted the page for Chaniqua on Obamamamamia!, but there was some places where I couldn't find a rhyme! If you could look at it and fix it or redo the whole thing, I would appreciate it. Thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:04, 20 March 2007 (UTC) 300 We have to have articles on Wikiality:Sound Advice for a week before going to featured voting. Sorry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:59, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :But don't take it off just yet...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:59, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::I was trying to find a way to keep it which is why I posted that "don't take it off just yet" message above...but you may as well take it down; it's only a formality, I am sure it will get featured!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:16, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Easter Thanks! I love the pic. It's a keeper. '--Alethic Logic 14:33, 15 March 2007 (UTC)' Obamamamamia! I tried to write lyrics for "Fernando", but it wasn't that easy, you are welcome to delete or not use at all. Also, when you're ready make sure you put Obamamamamia! on Wikiality:Sound Advice.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:41, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't think they were up to the same level as your songs, plus there were many gaps, you can go back once and repost them, or I can if you're not sure how...I really feel this page should be featured!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:33, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::Reverting can be done with the "rollback" button on the "history" tab. But it only works when the bad edits are the last edits. ::Otherwise, you can go to the "history" tab and make sure the one you want is displayed when you press "Show preview" then press the "edit" tab. ::The wiki will give you a warning, something like: "You are about to edit a previously blah, blah, blah page, are you sure you want to do this?" ::Press "Show preview" just to make sure, and then "Save page". ::If you mess up, no matters, you can keep doing it until you get it right, because the wiki remembers everything!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:25, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Promotion Hey, congratulations!!! '--Alethic Logic 01:22, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' :Thanks...! (just noticed!). I figured if I whined and complained about it long enough, they would give in. Good to see behaviors I used in the 70's are still paying dividends today... --OHeL 01:31, 12 March 2007 (UTC) You boys are naughty! I didn't even have time to leave my note telling OHeL to check his page for his promotion. I was going to say (and I suppose I am saying) that I feel your recent contributions have earned you this "bump up" - you are clearly no longer a "Truthiness Monkey in Training." Wear this badge with pride, so that others may see Stephen's glory reflected in the truthiness of your work. (And also to keep yours and Alethic's heads close to the same size). Congratulations! --thisniss 01:42, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :"It's about freaking time?" That's the thanks I get. Sheesh. Kids Today. lol --thisniss 01:47, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::Just in case it's not clear, I was teasing above. You do deserve it, and it was only an oversight that kept you from being "promoted" sooner. Good luck with Easter! OH, and don't feel you have to keep the Strangers with Candy pic at the top if it no longer works for you. I put that in because I had already uploaded it for something else and I just love it generally. When I came to it, the Easter article was a couple of lines w/ no real content, so I was just trying to put something there until someone fleshed it out. I'm glad to see you & Alethic Logic have taken up the charge to wikialize this holiest holiday. --thisniss 03:17, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, I just assumed OHeL's promotion was naturally taking longer than mine because he's apparently Canadian. Anyway - I like the pic at the top - it seems separated enough from the rest of the Behind the Bunnies story - and it's cute. '--Alethic Logic 03:29, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' Easter Before nominated for "Featured" status, a page must go through "Peer Review"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:01, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Nice touch with the fishsticks! '--Alethic Logic 00:50, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' ::You need to remove your "nomination' please.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:42, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you, I am sure we will be voting on it, but we gotta show the newbies how it's done correctly--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:56, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Excellent, just don't forget that you or User:Alethic Logic has to post it on "Wikiality:Sound Advice" so we can get it voted on...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:08, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Mr. Brown-Nose already beat me to it. --OHeL 02:15, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::::I think there's a "turning water into whine" joke in there somewhere. '--Alethic Logic 02:57, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' Lyrics We don't have to keep the actual lyrics anywhere, in fact maybe we shouldn't keep them anywhere...I posted them as "notes" so anyone who wants to can change them. We should always credit where we got the lyrics, of course. BTW, I love your songs! There is a Deejay out here (Stephanie Miller) who playes the funniest spoof songs during her show, it would be awesome if we got a mention on her show and maybe someone could sing it! (karaoke and all, etc.}--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:44, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :You used to write parody songs as a kid!? Nice to see you back doing what you were born for, eh? If you haven't already, drop a note on thisniss's page to say thanks and I will have to check out your links. BTW, I may have misstated Stephanie Miller's niche...she is a comedianne on AirAmerica in LA in the morning and she plays music by Pepper Cole & Johnny Niagara all the freakin' time, they are a riot!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:09, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::Another Pepper & Johnny Video--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:17, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Item 2 Etc. Sound Advice * * * * --MC Esteban 20:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Scooter - the movie Thanks for the kind words about the Scooter article. Yes, if you'd like to help out that would be great! --Careax 03:25, 27 March 2007 (UTC)